Samuel (Night Guard/ Unknown Robot)
"What the h-ll do you mean I am not human!?! I have a family, a cat, a girl friend - wait, no. No I don't have that but the point is I have to be human what else could I be, cause robots don't have skin that can heal." Samuel is a Night guard who has been employed by the Fazbear Franchise for some time. He seems to be fired and rehired quite often and yet has never received a check for his services. But he's never sued either. Samuel is known for being content with his job and seems just about ready to handle anything the animatronics can throw at him. Particularly two animatronics of the original cast have warmed up to him somewhat, the two being Foxy and Freddy. With those two primarily willing to allow him the jumpscare minus the stuffing. His relationship with Bonnie and Chica is more rocky though. Chica holds a grudge against him for a one time accident that involved Samuel spilled soda on the floor while in the kitchen which caused Chica to slide head first into the oven. "We got Chica in the oven." ~~Samuel Bonnie though he still doesn't know how he did and continues to blame Adrenalin rush. But At some point he got sloppy and Bonnie jump-scared him and the resulting response was punching the animatronic in the face. However instead of hurting his hand he sent Bonnie flying across the room, out the door and right into a wall with a crash that brought down the wall. Since then there has been animosity between the two. Appearance Standing 6' 7" Samuel is a Tall brown haired male. His figure is relatively average with just a few hints of muscle. With light skin which at times can appear pale, Samuel often uses makeup to try to bring a bit more color to his face. Samuel has a distrust of scale especially when one of them read that he was 672 lbs. Which makes no sense to him because of his build neither being fat nor heavily built. In truth however without his knowledge Samuel is in fact a very advanced humanoid robot endoskeleton with an advanced super self healing epidermal layer. His endoskeleton being made of a metal with an incredibly melting point and with incredible durability. He tends to avoid magnets because they give him headaches. He has remained unaware of his true nature as far as he can remember. Mental Stability Samuel has had a rough life, usually unable to meet ends meet, and has been unable to contact his parents for years. For some time he's considered Fazbear's Franchise the closest thing he has to family, however should he ever learn of his true nature is left in question this would be the final blow to his ravaged mind or he would shrug it off and try to convince himself he's not a robot. Author's note To prevent people thinking he's overpowered I will say he can be damaged just like any animatronic, as well as feel pain. However he does heal quickly. And often but not always he will go unconscious if a large degree of his epidermal layer is destroyed. Its almost as if he was programmed to shut down to prevent him from learning the truth about himself. However this programming has become less and less active overtime possibly meaning he's rewriting his own programming. I have currently not listed what other abilities he's capable but have decided for now that he uses no weapons of any sort. I made this after seeing the new Terminator Trailer. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Freeman23 Category:Robots/Androids